ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Larger Seagullane/Thoughts on Generation 3 (Ponymon, not the actual franchise)
I noticed that the Generation II dex seems to be complete but that in the comments, there is debate including talks over a G3. So in this blog, I'll discuss my thoughts on which ponies I think should be included and a few other things. I am not trying to tell the lovely makers what to do as I'd imagine that making these games is very hardwork. Possible Additions from Previous Seasons Donut Joe is also surprisingly missing. If added in Generation 3, Donut Joe could even be able to evolve into a James Bond form as seen in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Speaking of said episode, there are two other characters who are introduced in the same episode. We have Gustave le Grand and Mulia Mild. These two could even gain silent-film classic villain and ninja evolutions respectively. Additionally, Granny Smith only has one entry in the G2 Dex (188) despite a younger form of herself appearing in Family Appreciation Day. Strangely, Chief Thunderhooves is missing from either dex while Little Strongheart has an entry at #189. Shining Armor is only listed as a stallion (247) and as a colt (246). It might be useful to have him in Royal Guard uniform or in his dress uniform (which he wore at the wedding). Steven Magnet a.k.a the Sea Serpent from Friendship is Magic Part 2 seems to be absent as well. Additional Mane 6+1 Forms (Seasons 2-3) Obviously, Twilicorn/Princess Sparkle has to be included as a now-prominent part of canon. If this is done, additional options for the Ponydex might be the other Mane 6 plus Spike in their coronation-day outfits. New Season 3 Ponies/non-Mane 6+1 forms Luna and Celestia could get new forms representing them in coronation clothes as seen in Magical Mystery Cure. Princess Cadance should be shown in Crystal or traditional form. King Sombra is mentioned near the end of the G2 Ponydex article as being planned to go in the G3 Ponydex. One Bad Apple introduces Babs Seed who plays a major role in said episode and appears later on. As a crusader, she's a somewhat prominent character. She could be given an X form wearing a cape like the others (48,52,56). Additionally, she could have a regular C form depicting her wearing a bucket as a helmet. Magic Duel introduces a new form of Trixie. Hopefully, she'll find use as well especially since I've noticed many comments hoping for her inclusion. From Sleepless in Ponyville, the Olden Pony and the Headless Horse could also be used and be given the Dark or Chaos-type. From Wonderbolts Academy, a "nude" Lightning Dust and Wonderbolt Lightning Dust are also good choices in my opinion since the character played a major role in the episode. Apple Family Reunion introduces many members of the Apple Family. Two primary members who make a debut are Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose. We see them with both younger and older forms. Spike at Your Service could introduce a new Timberwolf evolution. That's about it. Keep Calm and Flutter On has Discord dressed as a butler though that really isn't much. I can think of four possible additions from Games Ponies Play. Rainbow Dash's father appears in a flashback and his addition to the world of Ponymon seems fitting since only RD and Fluttershy lack relatives in the Ponydex. Ms. Peachbottom and Ms. Harshwhinny also have somewhat important roles in said episode. Finally, Princess Cadance could get yet another new form. Other Creatures I'm basically going to split this up into speaking creatures (capable of dialogue), semi-personified (personified but unable to talk) and major regular animals. Speech-capable *Cows *Sheep Semi-Personified *Angel Bunny (shown to think independently, understand pony speech, read, etc.) *Owlowiscious (see Angel) Regular Animals *Opalescence *Gummy *Tank *Winona Mythological Creatures *Ursa *Phoenix *Hydra *Parasprite *Cockatrice *Cerberus Possible Ponymon (Only includes some of what I thought of above) DONUT JOE DONUT SPY MULIA MILD NINJAMULIA GUSTAVE V GUSTAVE (Villain Gustave) SMITHAPPLE (Younger Granny Smith) THNDRHOOVS (Chief Thunderhooves) CAPT ARMOR (Shining Armor in Royal Guard Uniform) STVN MGNT (Steven Magnet) P SPARKLE (Princess Sparkle/Twilicorn) C AJACK (Coronation) C DASH (Coronation) C RARITY (Coronation) C FSHY (Coronation) C PINKIE (Coronation) C SPIKE (Coronation) C CELESTIA (Coronation) C LUNA (Coronation) CR CADANCE (In crystal attire) SOMBRA BABS SEED C BABS X BABS D TRIXIE (Dark Trixie) OLDEN PONY HDLSSHORSE (Headless Horse) LTNG DUST WBOLT DUST APPLESAUCE AUNT SAUCE APPLE ROSE OLD A ROSE M TMBRWLF (Mega Timberwolf MR DASH PEACHBOTOM HARSHWINNY B PHOENIX (Baby Phoenix) PHOENIX (Adult Phoenix) ANGELBUNNY OWLWSCIOUS URSA MINOR URSA MAJOR FSN AJACK (Fashion show) FSN FSHY (Fashion show) FSN DASH (Fashion show) FSN TLIGHT (Fashion show) FSN RARITY (Rarity in dress robes and slippers) FSN PINKIE (Fashion show) W TWILIGHT (Wedding) W AJACK (Wedding) W FSHY (Wedding) W RARITY (Wedding) W DASH (Wedding) W PINKIE (Wedding) W SPIKE (Wedding) G SHINING (Groom Shining Armor) W ABLOOM (Wedding) W SCOOT (Wedding) W S BELLE (Wedding) COW EWE SHEEP CERBERUS TOTAL: 64/135 (Pokémon introduced in Generation III) So what do you guys out there think? :) Category:Blog posts